falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Page
Well, this is a secret page on an old wiki of a YouTuber no one cares about, so if you somehow managed to find this, congratulations, you get to see my secret RuneScape plans! I figured it would be a lot easier to keep track of this stuff if it was on a nicely organized page, which the wiki is great with - with all its formatting and stuff. (This page probably won't be updated often though, it's just for convenience.) Skills Last updated 7/30/18! *76 Attack *75 HP *76 Mining *90 Strength *61 Agility *71 Smithing *76 Defense *50 Herblore *79 Fishing *64 Ranged *56 Thieving *72 Cooking *78 Prayer *72 Crafting *82 Firemaking *66 Magic *65 Fletching *76 Woodcutting *65 Runecrafting *50 Slayer *47 Farming *63 Construction *51 Hunter *46 Summoning *69 Dungeoneering *51 Divination F2P Skill Training *Melee: Clan Wars, apparently? Deadly Red Spiders and HELLHOUNDS! *Ranged: Quickbow for no ammo; gravite knives? (Blue dragonhide armor!) Catablepon, lessers *Magic: Battle robes, mystic wand & orb OR mindspike (choose cheap or fast!). Cast Air Blast on lessers. OR, High Alch - only requires nature runes and items to alch. *Mining: Rune Essence; use hotbar to drop it! EQUIP BRONZE PICKAXE. *Runecrafting: RC urn! Siphon Fleshy Growths in Runespan Level 2. Find the yellow wizards and also use Runespan points to buy unstable essence and use it on body altar! *Smithing: Smelt Mithril bars from 4 coal and 1 mithril ore. *Fishing: Swordfish *Cooking: Cooks' Guild - use jugs and grapes to make wine! *Prayer: Try the Nexus. Bone Yard (maybe bring some armor just to stay around longer). OR dragon bones! *Crafting: Crafting diamond necklaces (gold bars, diamonds - can make more money than you lose but requires over 19m). Craft woodcutting urns at Guild? Only takes clay! *Woodcutting: Chop yew logs *Firemaking: Burn yew logs *Fletching: Willow shie to 50, Maple shor to 55, Maple shie to 65, Yew shor to 70, Yew shie to 80, Magic shor to 85, Magic shie to 99 *Dungeoneering: Argonite 2H is best melee weapon. Reset prestige for each floor type! Small 1-17, medium 18-35, reset and repeat. Daily Calendar *Treasure Hunter *Daily Challenges *Circus (mention circus barkers have been removed!) *God Statues *Troll Invasion *Mazcab Supply Runs *Broken Home replays! *Wilderness Warbands if possible *Penguin Points turn-in on one of the last few days! Broken Home Southwest Door. Search chest, North door, West door. Take raven key and clock hands, go east. South door. Use clock hands on clock. East door, East door in lobby. South door, East door. Sort books quickly! Open temporal chest, West door, North door. East door, North door, South middle door. STATUE PUZZLE. Push west statue, 2 steps south, push east, 1 step south, push west, push southwestmost, walk 1 step northeast, push east, push south, push west, leave north Open temporal chest, Ascend stairs, East door. East door, Southwest door, Search notes. East door, Northwest door, West door, South door. West door, South door, Search servant, West door, Draw curtain and search servant. East door, North door, North door, East door, South door, Take gem, GO THROUGH STATUES AND GET SCYTHE KEY. After leaving that area - West door, South door, East door, East door, Southeast door, Investigate shrine, Search chest, North door, Peek west door! Northeast door, Northwest door, West door, Descend stairs, Southeast door, West door, West door, SOUTHWEST DOOR, North door, North door, Southeast door, Search scribblings. West door, North door, West door, Play piano, South hidden door, Search southeast skeleton (MAKE SURE YOU GET GEM), North door East door, Southeast door, Descend stairs, Northwest door, Search butler Northeast door, WALK and southeast door, Middle north door, Search chest, Northeast door, Use pipette on pig, East door, Search furnace, Make concoction, Use on south door, West door, Investigate servant, East door, Northeast door, Take key from hooks by ladder, Climb ladder, Stairs, West door, West door, Stairs, Speak to ghost, Descend stairs, North door, East door, Southeast door, Investigate bust, Southwest trapdoor, Search thief, Climb ladder and leave, South middle door, West door, South door, East door, Investigate statue twice, East door, Take hairbrush, Leave statues, West door, South door, West door, Ascend stairs, Talk to spirit, East door, East door, North door in lobby, Northeast door, South door, Climb into cupboard Follow path and peek peephole (EAST DOOR FOR ORMOD'S LAST WILL!), West door, Northeast door, Descend stairs, East door, Descend stairs, Move all but north statue and stand on plate Descend stairs, Descend stairs, Descend stairs, Climb rope, East door, Search reception desk, North door, East door, East door, Southeast door, East door, Southwest cell has key, West door, West door, Northwest door, West door, South door, West door, Climb rope and ascend four stairs, West door, Ascend stairs, Ascend stairs North door, Southwest door, South door, South door, East door, Stairs, Move servant, East door, Southwest door, Search rantings, Combine them, North door, Run away then use scroll on Senecianus, Choose to save Ormod, QUEST COMPLETE! Broken Home post-quest replay rewards: *9 chests requiring all skills to be that level times 10! **Tier 3 - 4,000 exp - Accessible! **Tier 4 - 8,000 exp - Req: Flet **Tier 5 - 16,000 exp - Req: Rang, Rune, Cons **Tier 6 - 32,000 exp - Req: Mini, Cook, Craf, Magi **Tier 7 - 48,000 exp - Req: H.P., Smit, Defe, Pray, Wood, Dung **Tier 8 - 64,000 exp - Req: Atta, Fish, Fire **Tier 9 - 96,000 exp - Req: Stre *The quest can be replayed ONCE A WEEK; a large lamp is awarded if challenges are not completed, and a huge lamp is awarded if they are! **Replay with no deaths - HUGE LAMP **Replay using less than 2 healing items - ROWENA PET **Replay in under 37 minutes - SURGEON RING Sound Effects Alaska Quest Playthroughs - https://www.youtube.com/user/MissAlaska2/playlists Unlisted Music - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJaKbPlXXQomU9lg_dacR1dkBVy18XHXF Future Adventure First Episode *Start the video at Tears of Guthix. Play it to make it seem like you're only there for the minigame itself! *Mention that you finished nearly all the current F2P tasks, then take your muddy key and unlock the chest at the Lava Maze! *Mention which skills you've already gotten the requirement of all quests for! *Point out that you've completed all quests from 2001 and 2002 and, just from the "main goals" path of this series alone, you'll be done with 2003 and 2004 as well! *Bank management: **Mention you sold some of the stuff you had in the members' tab that wasn't that important (or you forgot why you were keeping it)! **Cook your 12 raw bacon and move them to the sell tab. **Crush the two birds' nests and move them to the sell tab. **Check out what the scroll is again, then figure out what to do with it! ***Look up if there's anything you can use the lockpicks for! ***Change your protean cogs to something else; not worth keeping til Invention is finally unlocked! **Buy the "4 candle" from Sigmund in Rellekka! **Use the Pure Essence you got from the giant mole, create whatever type of rune is the most valuable on the Grand Exchange! *Head back to the Sinclair home and talk with the people again just for fun. *Attempt Broken Home's challenges! If you fail, go for the tier 4 chest and the Ormod letter you always forget to show. **It goes without saying but DO WATCHTOWER AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. **Visit Evil Doris for some new post-quest rewards! ***You can catch hellrats without a cat now, which will give spices. The spices have Examine options stating which stats it can affect, and they can be used in a stew for stat boosts! ***You can also have him chip teletabs, which changes their destination! ****Lumbridge - Lumbridge Crater ****Varrock - Varrock Museum ****Falador - Falador south entrance ****Catherby - Catherby fishing docks ****Ardougne - West Ardougne plaza ****Watchtower - The Observatory Mazcab *Mazcab **Kanatah ***Do a supply run! ***Do 3 tasks for Trinks! ***Gather limestone bricks and use them on Bricks until he gives you the trinket. Bring the trinket to Trinks. **Graveyard ***Ancient Statue - Five fragments found in certain spots across Mazcab can be brought to this statue to gain reputation. ****Northwest of graveyard ****Southeast of graveyard ****West of graveyard ****Northwest Otot ****Northeast of Kanatah ****Use Trinks' orb on the ancient statue as well. Then bring it to the Blood Altar in Meiyerditch Dungeon. Bring it back to the ancient statue and use it on it again, and you can speak to it... as well as show it to Merethiel at the Lost Grove! **Nemi Forest ***Krar Jr. rarely appears in the forest with the sound of a "howling in the distance..." and the first player to interact with it obtains it as a pet. ***The forest is randomly generated like a Daemonheim floor, and throughout the forest are activites that grant small amounts of exp in Dungeoneering, Farming, Mining, and Prayer, as well as goebie reputation. ***If you manage to get 750 reputation, you can revisit the ancient goebie area by talking to rangers but nothing can be done with him. **Otot ***Arod the Environmentalist - Catch a Popoca with level 55 Hunter and turn it in for 1,000 Hunter exp. The other three creatures require up to 70 Hunter and if you catch all four you can bring them to Arod for a 15,000xp lamp! Questy Suggestions *If possible, Part 5 could have: **Talk to goblin generals and get the cower shield! **Bring Mistag's brooch back to him; mention that you forgot to! **Go back to Dorgesh-Kaan and talk to the goblin scribe about history! **Unlock the "Dorgesh-Kaan Food Trading" minigame. Talk to Lurgon in the middle of the market to begin. This game involves selling "exotic" foods to the cave goblins! **Check and see if the H.A.M. people actually released Jimmy... if not, MASSACRE!!! *Also, pick the lock of the storerooms, then pickpocket guards for keys and open the chests for some nice money! **Bandos' Throne Room Agility Course! Use the freecam to look around at everything! **Hopespear's Will *REVENANT QUEST!!! This should be the same episode as The Curse of Zaros. *Visit the Killerwatt Plane for the first time! Maybe do this on the same episode as Animal Magnetism? *Other Quests: **You are It **TokTz-Ket-Dill **Museum Quests! **Finish what you can of Fur 'n' Seek Wishlist! **Continue from Horror from the Deep! **Tales of the God Wars! *Maybe work on some of the Paths! Suggested Themed Episodes *Dungeoneering **Make Argonite equipment in Daemonheim! **Work your way to the NEXT floors! **FREMENNIK SAGAS! **Dishonor among Thieves!!! **Stalkers are found through Moia's communication device! *Slayer **Do tasks for ALL available masters! **Visit the four Raptor Slayer monsters! **Slayer Bestiary, listed below. *Agility **Do all Agility courses available! *Farming **Torture. *HUGE ACHIEVEMENT EPISODE! *Temple Trekking/Burgh de Rott Ramble episode? Or at least a big part of an episode! The Checklist *MAYBE, JUUUST MAYBE, attempt Anniversary Checklist again. Miscellania & Magic episode *Do the Enchanted Key saga: Making History, Enchanted Key P1, Meeting History, Enchanted Key P2 *Visit the Wizards' Guild! Also try Sorceress' Garden! *Bring a rope to Etceteria and try to go into the hole behind the castle! Then prepare for Royal Trouble, but... *Before that, however, you need a crown... visit the RUNECRAFTING GUILD. Use the Rune Goldberg machine, and maybe check out Great Orb Project if possible. Rune Goldberg machine's vis wax allows doubling of daily challenges' tasks and rewards (50 wax). Also, Level 66 Runecrafting for the final level of RuneSpan! *Bring every talisman to Elriss to obtain her Omni-Talisman, and then bring that to Korvak. **Air Talisman - Owned. ***Apprentice Clara in Burthorpe. **Water Talisman - Owned. ***Water wizard with Mortifer. ***Abyssal monsters, Waterbirth dagannoths. **Earth Talisman - Owned. ***Basilisks in Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. ***Al Kharid warriors. **Fire Talisman - Owned. ***Fire wizard with Mortifer. ***Abyssal monsters, Waterbirth dagannoths. **Mind Talisman - Owned. ***Wizards in the Magic guild. **Body Talisman - Owned. ***Guards of Varrock. ***Abyssal monsters, Waterbirth dagannoths. **Cosmic Talisman ***Abyssal monsters, Waterbirth MELEE dagannoths. **Chaos Talisman ***Basilisks in Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. **Nature Talisman ***Abyssal monsters, Waterbirth Wallasalki! **Law Talisman ***Varrock guards. ***Abyssal walkers, Ardougne paladins. **Death Talisman ***Grand Exchange. No other option. **Blood Talisman ***Cremating Vyre corpses. Use the GE to get PLENTY of sacred oil and/or pyre logs (whatever's cheapest). ***Eucalyptus and mahogany are cheapest, plus maple. Sacred oil works on 2 logs per vial so 50 are required in total. **Soul Talisman ***Shifting Tombs sarcophagus? ***Grand Exchange. *IN THIS SAME SECTION OF AN EPISODE, MAKE YOUR HOUSE! Equipment and Combat *Dragon 2h, claws, and battleaxe. **2H: Jukat's shop in Zanaris; bring a diamond. 220K ***Can also drop from Chaos Elemental and Kalphite Queen. **Claws: Grand Exchange (or While Guthix Sleeps)! 183K **Battleaxe: Heroes' Guild. 200K **TokTz-Ket-Xil shield: GE. 60K *Look into... **Guthan set (requires Guthan's spear for passive effect) or Bandos armor **Dragonfire shield **Halberds and/or defenders! **Abyssal whip, for the sake of having it! **Barrelchest anchor from The Great Brain Robbery! **Maybe make a ring of recoil just for usefulness. **CHECK OUT DWARF CANNONS? **Bandos godsword (80 Smithing, or G.E.) ***3 shards and a Bandos hilt required; shards drop from all bosses and bodyguards, Bandos hilt drops from only Graardor. ***http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/General_Graardor/Strategies ***http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/K'ril_Tsutsaroth/Strategies *Shattered Worlds at some point! *Shattered HEART farming at some point! *Some time, you could go to the Abyss and test out training on the abyssal monsters! Two Pointless Lists *In Part 15, visit all the random event people to waste time with. Also mention that this happened because you wanted to find the Mysterious Old Man's maze music to play in his basement and ended up looking at all the random events' pages! **Miles, Niles, Giles - Grand Exchange **Sergeant Damien - Circus **Freaky Forester - McGrubor's Wood **Frog Princess - Enchanted Valley (bring fly fishing rod and feathers) **Rock Golem - Enchanted Valley **River Troll - Enchanted Valley **Tree Spirit - Enchanted Valley **Mysterious Old Man - Draynor **Mime - Party Room **Cap'n Arnav - Brimhaven, behind the mansion **Sandwich Lady - Ardougne Market **Evil Bob - ScapeRune **Mr. Mordaut - Varrock Museum bottom floor **Beekeeper - Seers' Village hives **Molly and Moira - Opposite the Blue Moon **Gravedigger - Ardougne **Pillory guard - Varrock, Seers' Village, and Yanille (pickpocket them) **Prison Pete - Port Sarim Jail **Shades - Stronghold of Security Death floor! **Strange Plant - Northwest of Brimhaven's POH portal **Genie - TWIN west of Nardah **Swarm - West of Musa Point *Check out some freecam-only areas! **Northeast part of Blast Furnace, look north for Pious Pete's early-retired event. **Third room of Pyramid Plunder, look east for Christmas 2005! **Far east of the scarab room in Uzer Mastaba, look around for Halloween 2007 Agility Course! (requires Missing My Mummy) **Basement at Barbarian Assault, look northwest for Easter 2010! Also, the southeast and southwest have some stuff too. **South of Fire Altar, look south for Freaky Forester. **Basement of the Black Knights' Fortress, look west and east for King's Ransom stuff! **Southwest Asgarnian Ice Dungeon and somewhere in dungeon near Shaikahan, look south and WHEREVER for Mogre area from Recipe for Disaster without the water effects! **Iban's Temple, look north for the Mime event! Lodestones *Lunar Isle - Lunar Diplomacy *Bandit Camp - Desert Treasure *Tirannwn - Regicide *Prifddinas - The Light Within World Gate *Kethsi - Ritual of the Mahjarrat *Freneskae - Fate of the Gods *Tarddiad - The Light Within Songs and Sights *Listen to the Imperial District Musician in the Desert Treasure episode! *Go to the Lost Grove and "reminisce" with the ruins on the east side of the island for a song! *Switch to NXT for a little bit and play through Benedict's World Tour? *Try skyboxes on Tuska (and the hallucination filter during Salt in the Wound when you eventually do that quest). Misc. 1 *Shifting Tombs in a desert-related episode! *Dominion Tower once it's accessible - announce that you don't need 110 Combat anymore! *Show that there's FINALLY an agility shortcut from the Eagles' Peak lodestone to the Gnome Stronghold, requiring 61 Agility! *Use your dragon bones on the chaos altar DURING DXP WEEKEND! Beach Checklist *Beachy Keen - Get a streak of 5 in Hook-a-Duck. **Sun-sational/Beachcomber - Play the beachball roll, harvest and deposit a coconut, build a sandcastle, and play Hook-a-Duck. **Lifeguard - Kill Clawdia 50 times. **Completesunist - Do all of the above! Post-Quest Activities A Soul's Bane *Visit Tolna's Rift! Explain how his story ties into Senntisten: Tolna was searching for an ancient civilization beneath the Dig Site, and the four emotions that he went through during his insanity were the same that Zaros' defeat of Loarnab caused it. Could there truly be some secret near this rift? All Fired Up *The beacons! See after this section! *Give a macaw pouch to one of the keepers! Beneath Cursed Tides *Falcbeard's visit to the Giant Oyster! Big Chompy Bird Hunting *Kill 30 chompies to unlock the Ogre Bowman Hat! *Kill... 4,000 chompies. That's not happening. Bringing Home the Bacon *Revisit Eli and maybe check out the Pig Pits! Southwest of Falador Castle, north of Champions' Guild, and west of Ardougne lodestone. *Upgrade the pig machine with 3 oaks, 2 steel bars, and 3 nails. *Further upgrade the pig machine at level 84 Construction, Crafting, and Summoning. Broken Home *The replay challenges. Replaying in general will give you a LARGE LAMP, and if you do the challenges properly you'll get a HUGE LAMP! *The levelled chests - you can access up to 4 now! Not sure which ones you already got, so just go for each; DON'T do this on a challenge attempt run cuz it's not worth it. Buyers and Cellars *Capers! *At 62 Thieving, you can pickpocket the training dummy again for 2,000xp... for some reason. Death to the Dorgeshuun *Unlock the Dorgesh-Kaan Food Trading activity. Diamond in the Rough *With level 80 Mining, you can mine a crack in the area underneath the quicksand to get 20k Mining exp and find a secret room! paosdk Eagles' Peak *Visit the ferret at Ardougne Zoo, in case you forgot before! Not sure if you did. *Go into the Eagle lair and go east then south to the door, then go east, then north, to find the eagle transport system! Bring 3 normal planks, 3 teak planks, 10 ropes, and 4 nails to repair rope racks. You can unlock all but one of the transport routes, but the last one requires Back to My Roots. **Western Feldip Hunter Area (requires a teasing stick which can be bought from a Hunter store, then requires WAITING ONE HOUR) **Northeast Rellekka Hunter Area (ascend the cliffside into the eyrie) **North of Uzer Hunter Area (push a boulder FROM THE OUTSIDE to gain access) **Back to My Roots: Jade Vine Maze Evil Dave's Big Day Out *Barehanded hellrat catching and teletab chipping! Family Crest *Get the goldsmith gauntlets from Dimintheis; they'll be helpful for Double XP Weekend and your 300 gold ores! Fur 'n' Seek *Fur 'n' Seek Wishlist! Gunnar's Ground *Dororan's crafting tasks, requiring 42, 72, and 90 Crafting. Also, talk to her about each engraved item! Horror from the Deep *Zaros godbook pages! These can be obtained from Treasure Trails or vyre corpses. King's Ransom *Hairclip, a more powerful lockpick retrievable from Merlin! *Knight Waves Legacy of Seergaze *Find blood runes on the corpse near the Blood Altar ruins! *Unlock the full power of the Ivandis flail by burning 500 corpses. Missing, Presumed Death *Constitution exp lamp! *Thieving exp lamp for 75 Thieving! Myths of the White Lands *Glitched. Try to talk to Jack on a members world but otherwise just give up on broken game! One Piercing Note *Tell Cecilia whether to stay or leave outside the Abbey. *Illuminate a godbook once its pages are all restored! Gives 10,000exp in Prayer and Crafting for each book! *Obtain the Holy Cithara! (See below.) Ratcatchers *Bring Keith to catch some rats! Go for a rat-catching medal and also officially name him once he turns wily or lazy! Recipe for Disaster: Pirate Pete *Get a fresh crab shell from killing the giant crabs in the camp, then turn it into a helm! *Get a fresh crab claw from killing the giant crabs and turn it into a wearable claw! *Kill the mogres at Mudskipper Point until you receive a crunchy claw token, then bring it to Nung at the camp and he'll give you the crab pet! It eats raw fish and becomes an adult over 10 hours, so keep it with you. Rune Memories *Go to Archmage Sedridor and you can get a little bit of rune essence for every Runecrafting level you gain! Rune Mysteries *Get the Tower Mindspike back from Wizard Borann for convenience! Shadow of the Storm *Check if you got the gems from the Demon Throne in Shadow of the Storm yet! Also, retrieve Darklight! Song from the Depths *With 80 Constitution you can gain 25,000 exp! Spirit of Summer *Spirit Realm exp rewards with Jennica's ring! **Western Ruins: 15K Farming with level 50 **Magic Axe Hut: Attack **Forgotten Cemetery: Prayer Summer's End **Eastern Ruins: 7.5K Farming with level 46! **Western Ruins: 15K Farming with level 50 **Rogues' Castle: 15K Thieving with level 60 **Dark Warriors' Fortress: 15K Defense with level 80 Swept Away *With 73 Magic after Lunar Diplomacy, you can ask Baba Yaga to enchant your broomstick for more exp. *With 93 Magic, you can ask Kardia to enchant your broomstick and finish it off! Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup The Blood Pact *Make sure you've gotten all 6 demon statuettes! The Chosen Commander *Get the cower shield from the goblin generals and put the Bandos Throne Room Agility Course to use! The Death of Chivalry *Ancient Prayer lamp is now usable! The Dig Site *Talk to the archaeological expert to unlock Blood Tendrils!!! (Shadow and Smoke Tendrils available at 75 Ranged/Magic.) The Giant Dwarf *Apparently you can continue completing tasks for the Blue Opal. Maybe just do one or two more. The Lost Tribe *Bring Mistag's brooch back to him; mention that you forgot to! Throne of Miscellania *Miscellania Management! What's Mine is Yours *With 75 Smithing, you can take out the final Doric and Boric Task! All Fired Up Beacons #READY - Paterdomus #READY - Silvarea #READY - Lumber Yard #READY - Varrock Palace #READY - Grand Exchange #READY - Edgeville #READY - Ice Mountain #READY - Goblin Village #2 iron bars - Burthorpe #2 planks and 4 nails - Death Plateau #83 Firemaking, Troll Romance, My Arm's Big Adventure - Trollheim #87 Firemaking, needle and 3 jute fibres, and SUPER RESTORE - God Wars Dungeon #89 Firemaking, 2 iron bars - Rev Altar #92 Firemaking - Frozen Wasteland The Quest Path (Part 1) Skill Interlude *Skills: **'#07 66 THI' - 496,254 - 201,033 **'#24 56 SLA' - 184,040 - 101,968 **'#29 55 HUN' - 166,636 - 113,363 **'#29 65 HRB' - 449,428 - 102,262 **'#29 65 FRM' - 449,428 - 79,047 **'#29 75 MAG' - 1,210,421 - 516,082 **'#30 76 CRA' - 1,336,443 - 975,174 **'#30 77 AGI' - 1,475,581 - 329,390 Hunter (51-55) 53,273xp *Summer Beach: HOOK-A-DUCK. *Note: MAZCAB SUPPLY RUNS can give exp in Agility, Farming, Herblore, OR Hunter! The choice is random but at least one of these will always be choosable, so make sure to do these; supply runs are at 0:00 and 12:00 gametime!!! *ALSO, NOTE THAT 67 HUNTER WOULD BE HELPFUL TO THE AGILITY TRAINING! *Scentless potions from the Grand Exchange? *Maybe use hunting urns too, but probably not. Needs mud runes. *Use BOX TRAPS to hunt viridian skillchompas south of Port Phasmatys! Level 64 Agility gives the ability to catch multiple at a time. 119xp per skillchompa, and they stack so you'll make money off of it too! 448 skillchompas will be required at maximum. *You can ALSO make lots of exp off of Big Chinchompa!!! The portal in the Tree Gnome Stronghold, south of the agility course, will bring you directly to its cavern. *Catch moths and feed them to the big chinchompa, trying to make him fall asleep within 20 minutes! Slayer (50-56) 82,072xp *Extra bonus: Kill corrupted scarabs in Menaphos; they rarely appear in certain areas like Shifting Tombs entrances. *Duradel's tasks in Shilo Village! Thieving (56-66) 201,033xp *Ardougne cloak awards chance of pickpocket success! *Might need to switch up quest order so that The Feud and the Thieves' Guild capers come before Curse of Arrav. Thieves' Guild Jail Doors - Open the cell doors and loot the chests in the southeast of the training room. 240 exp for the northern cells and 460 for the lockpick-requiring southern cells. Resets EVERY 5 MINUTES. *North cells - 720 *South cells - 1,380 Thieves' Guild Coshing - Requires Lost Her Marbles and The Feud! Cosh the volunteers with a rubber blackjack and lure them away, then knock them out and loot them up to 3 times before they wake up. 168 exp PER LOOT, up to 502 each person! *Coshing - 168-502 depending on success Menaphite Marketeers - Go pickpocketing in the Merchant District near the Shifting Tombs entrance! The Gullible Tourist in the south docks never moves, maybe try her for simpler work. Both give 29.5 exp! *Ten pickpockets - 290.5, probably more worth it than coshing! *SPIRIT REALM Rogues' Castle: 15K Thieving at level 60! *Safecracking - Starts at level 62 and requires the capers to be completed! Before doing this, talk to Darren in the guild to get 2000xp from the training dummy! 8 safes possible at level 62, three more at level 65. Safes reset after 5 minutes. *2,815 per safe! **2 in Wizards' Tower - 5,630 **1 in Wise Old Man's house - 2,815 **2 in Draynor Manor - 5,630 **1 in Roddeck's house - 2,815 **1 in Bob's house - 2,815 **1 in Edgeville General Store - 2,815 **TOTAL - 22,520 **(Level 65) 3 in Varrock Palace - 8,445 **NEW TOTAL - 30,965 Herblore (50-65) 347,166xp Note: MAZCAB SUPPLY RUNS can give exp in Agility, Farming, Herblore, OR Hunter! The choice is random but at least one of these will always be choosable, so make sure to do these; supply runs are at 0:00 and 12:00 gametime!!! Tips: *Portable wells are very useful! They give 10% more Herblore exp, a chance at an extra potion, AND don't require vials!! *Many Slayer creatures drop herbs; KEEP them and bank them. *Vial of Water Packs can be bought from the general stores in Ardougne, Shilo, and Rellekka; Jossik at the Lighthouse will sell some plus greenman ales and Poletax will sell some stuff in Burthorpe. *APPARENTLY Wilderness Warbands can give one or more Herblore levels daily, so possibly look into them, but unlikely to do them. *Chaos druids are of course good sources of herbs! OPTIONS BEFORE LEVEL 52: *Combat: 84xp each (+7xp herb) **Harralander **Goat horn dust: dropped by desert goats *Prayer: 87.5xp each (+7xp herb) **Ranarr **Snape grass: 24 on Waterbirth Isle, plus chaos druids *Summoning: 92xp each (+7xp herb) **Spirit weed **Cockatrice egg: uncommonly dropped by cockatrice *Super Attack: 100xp each (+8xp herb) **Irit **Eye of newt: Betty in Port Sarim, Poletax in Taverley, Frincos on Entrana, Jatix in Taverley LEVEL 52: *Fishing: 112.5xp each (+10xp herb) **Avantoe **Snape grass: 24 on Waterbirth Isle, plus chaos druids *Super Energy: 117.5xp each (+10xp herb) **Avantoe **Mort myre fungus: using Bloom in Mort Myre (wear Morytania legs!) LEVEL 55 (optional): *Super Strength: 125xp each (+11xp herb) **Kwuarm **Limpwurt root: Hill giant resource dungeon LEVEL 63: *Super Restores: 142.5xp each (+11xp herb) **Snapdragon **Red spiders' eggs: Karamja Dungeon spiders Farming (47-64) 370,381xp *Beach: COCONUTS! *Note: MAZCAB SUPPLY RUNS can give exp in Agility, Farming, Herblore, OR Hunter! The choice is random but at least one of these will always be choosable, so make sure to do these; supply runs are at 0:00 and 12:00 gametime!!! *Wilderness Warbands can give Farming exp 3-4 times daily if you take farming supplies, so possibly look into them, but unlikely to do them. Tips: *Use the magic secateurs from Malignius Mortifer for a bit more success! They can also be put on the toolbelt if not already done! *Farming urns! Requires a nature rune and gives over 1,000xp per every 5.5k gained. *Remember you have compost and supercompost! If you didn't already get rid of it all. You can also use the Fertile Soil lunar spell, which has the same effect as supercompost and gives some Magic exp on the side, but takes 15 earth, 2 nature, and 3 astral. ALTERNATIVE METHODS: *SPIRIT REALM Eastern Ruins: 7.5K Farming exp already accessible! *Vinesweeper! Definitely try this before you start on the main planting, as here you can buy several types of seeds with Vinesweeper Points that aren't too hard to collect. The minigame will also give you XP directly in equal exchange for points! *Seedicide from Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza reward shop. Combat will train your Farming for you as long as you kill seed-dropping enemies like gnome stronghold tortoises! *Harvesting seaweed on Tutorial Island will give potentially lots of exp! *You can get 48xp from picking fruits from the White Tree in Varrock Garden. Just as an excuse to revisit it! *SPIRIT REALM Western Ruins: 15K Farming at level 50! *MAIN METHODS: *3 SEEDS ARE REQUIRED PER PATCH. SEEDS CAN BE BOUGHT FROM HEAD FARMER IN TAVERLEY AND OTHERWISE DROPPED BY PLENTY OF MONSTERS. *Plant tomato seeds in the available allotments. Marigolds will protect them. *Planting in each allotment will give 12.5xp. Each harvest will give 14xp, harvest is 4-8: 56-112xp - 124.5 total. *Locations: Draynor Farm, Mort Myre, Catherby, Ardougne! - TREE SEEDS MUST BE PLANTED IN A PLANT POT AND WATERED. THEY'LL GROW IN 5 MINUTES AND CAN GROW FINE IN THE BANK. USE "SALVAGE SEED" ON EACH ONE!! SHOULD HAVE SOME ACORNS FROM VINESWEEPER, HOPEFULLY. Plant tree saplings in the available tree patches. *Normal Locations: Lumbridge NE of castle, Varrock courtyard, Falador Park, Taverley SE, Gnome Stronghold west of Agi. Course *Fruit Locations: Gnome Stronghold north of Agi. Course, West of Gnome Village maze, Catherby east of fishing, North of Brimhaven *Oak Acorns - 100 Vinesweeper points **A basket of 5 tomatoes can be given to a nearby farmer to watch over the tree. **Planting gives 14xp, completing its growth gives 467.3xp - 481.3 total **Time: 40m, 3 stages, 2h total *Apple Seeds - **Planting gives 22xp, completing its growth gives 1,199.5xp, and harvesting its fruit gives 51xp - 1,272.5 total **Time: 2h4m, 5 stages, 13h20m total *Willow Seeds - Occasional Evil Tree reward **Planting gives 25xp, completing its growth gives 1,456.5 - 1,481.5 total **Time: 40m, 5 stages, 3h20m total *Banana Seeds **Planting gives 28xp, completing its growth gives 1,750.5xp, and harvesting its fruit gives 63xp - 1,841.5xp total **Time: 2h4m, 5 stages, 13h20m total *Orange Seeds **Planting gives 35.5xp, completing its growth gives 2,470.2xp, and harvesting its fruit gives 81xp - 2,586.7xp total **Time: 2h4m, 5 stages, 13h20m total *Curry Seeds **Planting gives 40xp, completing its growth gives 2,906.9xp, and harvesting its fruit gives 90xp - 3,036.9 total **Time: 2h4m, 5 stages, 13h20m total *Maple Seeds **Planting gives 45xp, completing its growth gives 3,403.4 - 3,448.4 total **Time: 40m, 7 stages, 4h40m total *LEVEL 51 - Pineapple Seeds **Planting gives 57xp, completing its growth gives 4,605.7xp, and harvesting its fruit gives 129xp - 4,791.7 total **Time: 2h4m, 5 stages, 13h20m total *LEVEL 57 - Papaya Seeds **Planting gives 72xp, completing its growth gives 6,146.4xp, and harvesting its fruit gives 162xp - 6,380.4 total **Time: 2h4m, 5 stages, 13h20m total PLANT AND CHOP AT LEAST ONE YEW! *LEVEL 60 - Yew Seeds - Crystal Chest or GE **Planting gives 81xp, completing its growth gives 7,069.9xp - 7,150.9 total **Time: 40m, 9 stages, 6h total Crafting (71-76) 361,269xp *F2P - Diamond necklaces! 90xp each! *P2P - If you want, make crafting potions with wergali and frogspawn - +3 Crafting levels so you can do something higher. Dragonhide armor seems to be helpful but is expensive! *Starting: Blue Chaps |2 L|140 XP - 280 w/ 4 *LEVEL 72: DO DORORAN'S SECOND POSTQUEST TASK FOR GUNNAR'S GROUND! *Level 73: Red Vam/Boot|1 L| 78 XP - 312 w/ 4 *Level 77: Red Body |3 L|234 XP - 936 w/12 Magic (65-75) 694,339xp *Mystic robes are the best available Magic armor, available from Oziach and the Champions' Guild. Best air staff-type weapon you can get - this may be Caitlin's Staff! *Bring a fire staff and nature runes for High Alchemy, 65 exp per cast! USE AIR BLAST UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED! *F2P Hill Giants - 108 (Weak to air spells; you can farm limpwurt roots for herblore!) *P2P 40 - Ogre - 227.7 *P2P 58 - Watchtower Teleport - 68 *F2P 59 - Lesser Demons - 250.2 *P2P 66 - Charge air orbs - 76 *P2P 68 - Humidify (Dream Mentor) - 65 *F2P 70 - Greater Demons - 385.2 *P2P 71 - Hunter Kit (Dream Mentor) - 70 *P2P 75 - Exiled Kalphites - 661 *F2P 90 - Deadly Red Spiders - 399 *If you haven't gotten to the right level by the time you're a member and you've done Circus etc., alternate methods: - Mage Training Arena: Mystic mud staff GE, cosmic runes, cast Enchant Level 5 in the Enchanting Chamber. - Shattered Worlds has potential! Dungeoneering too, of course. Agility (61-77) 1,146,191xp *Beach: TERRORBIRD RACING AND BEACHBALL ROLL. Note: MAZCAB SUPPLY RUNS can give exp in Agility, Farming, Herblore, OR Hunter! The choice is random but at least one of these will always be choosable, so make sure to do these; supply runs are at 0:00 and 12:00 gametime!!! Tips: *The boots of lightness from the Temple of Ikov, and a generally small inventory, could be helpful! 61-65 *Clockwork Suits **Requires part of Cold War. Create four of these suits, then use keybinds to wind and release them while also catching the released ones. Catching each one gives 12.5xp. *Wilderness Agility Course **Wearing the Demonic Skull (550k from chaos mage) increases exp. Wielding Wildy Sword increases it 5%; they STACK! *Full Run Exp **No skull: 571.5 **Skull, Level 61: 822.9 **Skull, Level 62: 845.8 **Skull, Level 63: 868.6 **Skull, Level 64: 891.5 **Skull, Level 65: 914.4 **Skull, Level 66: 937.2 **Skull, Level 67: 960.1 **Skull, Level 68: 982.9 **Skull, Level 69: 1,005.8 **Skull, Level 70: 1,028.7 **Skull, Level 71: 1,051.5 **Skull, Level 72: 1,074.4 **Skull, Level 73: 1,097.2 **Skull, Level 74: 1,120.1 **Skull, Level 75: 1,143 **Skull, Level 76: 1,165.8 - Ape Atoll Agility Course *Once Monkey Madness is complete, you can use this course for a little while. Most obstacles can be failed, sending you back to redo the previous one. **Individual obstacles: 40, 60, 100 **Lap bonus: 200 **Total: 580 - At Level 65, the Empty Throne Room's autocycles become an option! Use the empowered ones for 10x the normal exp. You'll get 3.8xp every 1.8 seconds normally, or 38.2xp on an empowered autocycle. This can be done all the way up to Level 75 but it'll take a long time without doing anything else. The Quest Path (Part 2) Misc. 2 Overgrown Idols in Karamja once you have 81 Woodcutting! Speaking of Woodcutting, show off how disappointing Solak is! Deep Sea Fishing! Champions' Challenge Farming - MAYBE try FARMING FOR CHAMPION SCROLLS! Even if you get none, it'll be combat exp! Note: Dwarf cannons could be useful here. #Imp - Karamja resource/GWD #Goblin - Stronghold of Security/Port Sarim/Goblin Village #Skeleton - Lumbridge Catacombs #Zombie - Chaos Temple Dungeon/West Ardougne Graveyard #Hobgoblin - Wilderness hobgoblin mine/West of Crafting Guild/Gnome Village Dungeon #Giant - Edgeville resource dungeon #Banshee - Slayer Tower (earmuffs) #Ghoul - Morytania graveyard #Earth Warrior - Chaos Tunnels #Aberrant Spectre - Slayer Tower (60 Slayer) #Jogre - Karamja jogres by river #Mummy - Jaldwhatever Pyramid???, near Agility Pyramid #Lesser Demon - Karamja resource dungeon #Leon D'Cour - Never. #Glophren - Neverer. EMDAVI Use the Friendsen Cape to summon the others! Traeh *A druid of Guthix who can see all of the past, present, and future. Might give a hint on a future quest in your main goals! *Cabbagemancer robes/sandals/glove, Book of Faces, and Friendsen stuff! *Memorial to Guthix, Tears of Guthix, maybe talk to Orlando about the Guthix temple discovery? Captain Falcbeard *An alcoholic pirate who loves everything related to the sea but is cursed to constantly transform into Deathbeard, who's aggressively trying to eat everyone's souls. His theme song is Sea Shanty2! *Deathbeard outfit with Friendsen stuff. Scimitars if it's not too much of a burden, otherwise normal weapons are fine! Deathbeard uses green text. *BCT Oyster with monthly reset (pirates don't play fair), Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup, then Deathbeard does a round of Soul Reaper, then Falcbeard comes back and does Rum Deal and maybe Cabin Fever and then THE ARC for an episode! TRY THE MASTER CLUE SCROLL. Tell Falkuz about the Aminishi dungeon! Nonvigilias *A Zarosian priest with the Change staff, a powerful weapon which can change anything he wants, from his own appearance to the things he says, from the life of his enemies to the deaths of his allies. Visual changes are seen through by him, but anything past that is real! May or may not have the Friendsen stuff at any time. *Normally wears Zarosian robes (plus amulet of power), but can change his appearance to anything he wants. Always has the Banner of Zaros if not fighting. Maybe change his hair to be unique from yours? *Head to the Dig Site and the Empty Throne Room to take in the beauty, and maybe do some work in there! Soran's Emissary tasks, and maybe start Desert Treasure before passing it over to Falkuz! Earth Rune *A hippie who promotes peace among everyone... except JaGEx, of course. He thrives on the pure essence of love and wants to be wherever love is. Also loves Snowverload! Use the Valentine's animations and stuff for him. *Summer fun outfit all pink, dark green long hair and goatee, Friendsen stuff. *Bounty Hunter? Troll Romance! Emdavi *EVERYONE COMBINED! Friendsen stuff! *Falkuz: Yellow chat. Fallen Nihil legs and boots. *Traeh: Green chat. Book of Faces. *Falcbeard: White/Red chat. Falcbeard top. *Nonvigilias: Purple chat. The Change staff and Zarosian gloves. *Earth Rune: Cyan chat. Dark green long hair and goatee. *Revisit the Mind Altar and Clawdia. *Recipe for Disaster food battles! Each boss can have a different person against them... **Agrith-Na-Na: Falcbeard! (white) **Flambeed: Earth Rune (cyan) **Karamel: Traeh (green) **Dessourt: Deathbeard! (red) **Gelatinnoth Mother: Nonvigilias (purple) **Culinaromancer: Falkuz! (yellow) Construction Guide Ground Bedroom #3 and Chapel #2 somewhere in the basement? Plus general dungeon stuff. Building *Switch to Fremennik house - 10,000 coins. *Stay with Rough Grass. (5,000 coins) *Smooth stone dungeon if you can change it - 5,000 coins ROOMS *Formal Garden - 75,000 **Centerpiece - Exit Portal ***10 iron bars **Small plant 1 - N/A ***Level 66 **Big plant 1 - N/A ***Level 66 **Small plant 2 - N/A ***Level 66 **Big plant 2 - N/A ***Level 66 **Hedging - Nice hedge ***1 bagged nice hedge, 1 watering can **Fencing - Wooden fence ***10 planks *Parlor 1 - 1,000 **Chair 1 - Oak armchair ***3 oak planks **Chair 2 - Mahogany armchair ***2 mahogany planks **Chair 3 - Oak armchair ***3 oak planks **Rug - Rug ***4 bolts of cloth **Fireplace - Stone fireplace ***2 limestone bricks **Curtains - Opulent curtains ***3 teak planks, 3 bolts of cloth **Bookcase - Mahogany bookcase ***3 mahogany planks *Parlor 2 - 1,000 **Chair 1 - Oak armchair ***3 oak planks **Chair 2 - Mahogany armchair ***2 mahogany planks **Chair 3 - Oak armchair ***3 oak planks **Rug - Rug ***4 bolts of cloth **Fireplace - Stone fireplace ***2 limestone bricks **Curtains - Opulent curtains ***3 teak planks, 3 bolts of cloth **Bookcase - Mahogany bookcase ***3 mahogany planks *Kitchen - 5,000 **Barrel - Dragon Bitter ***3 oak planks, 2 steel bars, 8 Dragon Bitters **Table - Oak kitchen table ***3 oak planks **Stove - Fancy range ***8 steel bars **Larder - Teak larder ***8 teak planks, 2 bolts of cloth **Shelves - Teak shelves 1 ***3 teak planks, 6 soft clay **Sink - Sink ***15 steel bars **Cat basket - Cushioned blanket ***2 planks, 2 nails, 2 wool *Dining Room - 5,000 **Table - Carved oak table ***6 oak planks **Bench 1 - Mahogany bench ***4 mahogany planks **Bench 2 - Mahogany bench ***4 mahogany planks **Fireplace - Clay fireplace ***3 soft clay **Decoration - Teak decoration ***2 teak planks **Bell-pull - Rope bell-pull ***1 oak plank, 1 rope **Curtains - Opulent curtains ***3 teak planks, 3 bolts of cloth *Bedroom (Owner) - 10,000 **Bed - Teak bed ***3 teak planks, 2 bolts of cloth **Dresser - Fancy teak dresser ***2 teak planks, 2 pieces of molten glass **Fireplace - Stone fireplace ***2 limestone bricks **Clock - Teak clock ***2 teak planks, 1 clockwork **Rug - Rug ***4 bolts of cloth **Curtains - Opulent curtains ***3 teak planks, 3 bolts of cloth **Wardrobe - Oak wardrobe ***3 oak planks *Bedroom (Servant) - 10,000 **Bed - Gilded 4-poster ***5 mahogany planks, 2 bolts of cloth, 2 gold leaves **Dresser - Fancy teak dresser ***2 teak planks, 2 pieces of molten glass **Fireplace - Stone fireplace ***2 limestone bricks **Clock - Teak clock ***2 teak planks, 1 clockwork **Rug - Rug ***4 bolts of cloth **Curtains - Opulent curtains ***3 teak planks, 3 bolts of cloth **Wardrobe - Oak wardrobe ***3 oak planks *Chapel - 50,000 **Altar - Mahogany altar ***4 mahogany planks, 2 bolts of cloth **Lamps - Incense burners ***4 oak planks, 2 steel bars **Icon - Zamorak icon ***4 teak planks, 2 gold leaves **Music - Bells ***4 teak planks, 6 steel bars **Statue - Small statue ***2 limestone bricks **Window - Shuttered window ***8 planks, 8 nails **Rug - Rug ***4 bolts of cloth *Menagerie - 30,000 **Habitat - Garden habitat ***Bagged plant 1, Bagged plant 2, Bagged plant 3 **Small obelisk - Small obelisk ***1 marble block, 1000 spirit shards, 10 gold charms, 10 green charms, 10 crimson charms, 10 blue charms **Pet feeder - Teak pet feeder ***Upgrade; 4 oak planks, 4 teak planks **Pet house - Teak pet house ***Upgrade; 4 oak planks, 4 teak planks *Garden - 1,000 **Centerpiece - Dungeon Entrance ***70 Construction, 1 Marble Block **Tree - Yew tree ***Bagged yew tree (buy in Falador) **Big tree - Maple tree ***Bagged maple tree (buy in Falador) **Small plant 1 - Small fern ***Bagged plant 2 **Small plant 2 - Thistle ***Bagged plant 2 **Big plant 3 - Tall plant ***Bagged plant 1 **Big plant 2 - Large leaf bush ***Bagged plant 2 *Workshop - 10,000 **Workbench - Bench with vice ***Steel framed bench, 8 oak planks, 5 steel bars **Repair - Armor stand ***8 oak planks, 1 limestone brick **Heraldry - Shield easel ***4 oak planks **Clockmaking - Crafting table 4 ***Upgrade; 6 oak planks, 3 molten glass **Tools 1-5 - Tool store 5 ***Upgrade; 10 oak planks *Costume Room - 50,000 **Treasure chest - Oak treasure chest ***2 oak planks **Armor case - Oak armor case ***3 oak planks **Magic wardrobe - Teak magic wardrobe ***4 teak planks **Cape rack - Oak cape rack ***4 oak planks **Toy box - Oak toy box ***2 oak planks **Costume box - Teak costume box ***2 teak planks *Study - 50,000 **Globe - Ornamental globe ***3 teak planks **Lectern - Teak eagle lectern ***2 teak planks **Crystal ball - Elemental sphere ***3 teak planks, 1 unpowered orb, 1 gold leaf **Telescope - Wooden telescope ***2 oak planks, 1 molten glass **Wall chart - Alchemical chart ***2 bolts of cloth **Bookcase - Mahogany bookcase ***3 mahogany planks **Statue - Statue ***Statue plinth - Shattered Heart. Probably don't do this. *Skill Hall - 15,000 **Stair/Rug - Rug ***4 bolts of cloth **Castle Wars armor - N/A ***Reward from Castle Wars. **Armor display stand - Mithril armor ***2 Oak planks, 1 mithril full helm, 1 mithril plateskirt, 1 mithril platebody **Head trophy ***Rare drop from crawling hand, cockatrice, basilisk, kurask, and abyssal demon. **Fishing trophy - Mounted bass ***2 oak planks, 1 stuffed bass **Rune case - Rune case 2 ***2 teak planks, 2 molten glass, 1 body rune, 1 cosmic rune, 1 chaos rune, 1 nature rune **RuneFest case - RuneFest case ***4 teak planks, 4 molten glass *Games Room - 25,000 **Stone - Limestone attack stone ***10 limestone bricks **Ranging game - Dartboard ***3 teak planks, 1 steel bar **Elemental balance - Elemental balanace 1 ***500 air, earth, fire, water runes **Prize chest - Teak prize chest ***4 teak planks, 1 gold leaf **Game - Hangman ***12 teak planks, 6 steel bars *Combat Room - 25,000 **Combat ring - Combat ring ***6 teak planks, 6 bolts of cloth **Storage - Glove rack ***2 oak planks **Decoration - Teak wall decoration ***2 teak planks *Quest Hall - 25,000 **Stairs/rugs - Rug ***4 bolts of cloth **Guild trophy - Anti-dragon shield ***3 teak planks, 1 anti-dragon shield **Portrait - Miscellanians ***2 mahogany planks, 1 Miscellanians portrait **Landscape - Morytania ***3 teak planks, 1 Morytania painting (Ghosts Ahoy) **Sword - Darklight ***2 teak planks, Darklight **Map - Medium map ***3 mahogany planks, 1 medium map **Bookcase - Mahogany bookcase ***3 mahogany planks *Portal Chamber 1 - 100,000 **Centerpiece - Teleport focus ***2 limestone bricks **Portal 1 - Teak portal Falador ***3 teak planks **Portal 2 - Teak portal Varrock ***3 teak planks **Portal 3 - Teak portal Ardougne ***3 teak planks *Portal Chamber 2 - 100,000 **Centerpiece - Teleport focus ***2 limestone bricks **Portal 1 - Teak portal Yanille ***3 teak planks **Portal 2 - Teak portal Camelot ***3 teak planks **Portal 3 - Teak portal Kharyrll ***3 teak planks *Throne Room - 150,000 **Throne - Oak throne ***5 oak planks, 1 marble block **Lever - N/A ***Level 68 **Floor - Floor decoration ***5 mahogany planks **Trapdoor - N/A ***Level 68 **Seating 1 - Gilded bench ***4 mahogany planks, 4 gold leaves **Seating 2 - Gilded bench ***4 mahogany planks, 4 gold leaves **Decoration - Teak decoration ***2 teak planks *Oubliette - LEVEL 65, 150,000 *Dungeon - LEVEL 70, 7,500 *Dungeon Pit - Love Story, LEVEL 70, 10,000 *Treasure Room - LEVEL 75, 250,000 *Aquarium - LEVEL 63, 200,000 Resource Dungeons *Edgeville Dungeon Chaos Druids *Dwarven Mines *Karamja Volcano Demons *Daemonheim Maple Island *Baxtorian Falls Fire Giants *Mining Guild *Taverley Dungeon Hellhounds *Taverley Dungeon Blue Dragons *Varrock Sewers Steel Key Ring *Brass Key - Edgeville Dungeon *Shiny Key - Temple of Ikov *Metal Key - The Tourist Trap captain *Wrought Iron Key - The Tourist Trap reward *Dusty Key - Velrak the Explorer *Battered Key - Elemental Workshop *Maze Key - Champions' Guild master *Crystal Mine Key - Haunted Mine *Ancestral Key - Spirits of the Elid *Enchanted Key - Making History *Shortcut Key - Darkness of Hallowvale *New Key - Mourning's Ends Part II Dungeoneering Rewards *Gem Bag - Holds 100 uncut gems. - 2k *Coal Bag - Holds 81 coal. - 4k *Brawler's Hook Necklace - Increases crit chance. - 15k *Scroll of Renewal - Unlocks the Rapid Renewal prayer which quintuples your healing speed. - 38k *Bonecrusher - Crushes monsters' bones instantly and gives the Prayer exp. - 34k *Herbicide - Burns herbs instantly, giving double the normal Herblore exp for cleaning. - 34k *Anti-Poison Totem - Blocks all poison. - 44k *Scroll of Daemonheim - Gives a chance at 5% more exp in Dungeoneering for any skill action in the dungeons. - 30k Major Quest Completion Lists *RECIPE FOR DISASTER **Monkey Madness *DIMENSION OF DISASTER **What Lies Below, Troll Romance, Missing My Mummy, Defender of Varrock, 66 Thieving, fully restore Pharaoh Queen Senliten *WHILE GUTHIX SLEEPS **Watchtower, Legends' Quest, Regicide, Eadgar's Ruse, Monkey Madness, Troll Romance, Roving Elves, Ghosts Ahoy, Mountain Daughter, Between a Rock..., The Feud, Desert Treasure, Mourning's Ends Part I, Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, A Tail of Two Cats, Mourning's Ends Part II, Rum Deal, Making History, Spirits of the Elid, Devious Minds, The Hand in the Sand, Enakhra's Lament, Cabin Fever, Recipe for Disaster, Swan Song, Royal Trouble, Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen, Lunar Diplomacy, The Slug Menace, My Arm's Big Adventure, Enlightened Journey, Animal Magnetism, Contact!, Cold War, The Fremennik Isles, The Great Brain Robbery, What Lies Below, Olaf's Quest, Dream Mentor, Grim Tales, The Path of Glouphrie, Back to My Roots, Dealing with Scabaras, As a First Resort, Catapult Construction, Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok, Kennith's Concerns, TokTz-Ket-Dill, Smoking Kills, Rocking Out, Meeting History, Defender of Varrock, 59 Slayer, 63 Thieving, 65 Farming, 65 Herblore, 65 Hunter, 75 Magic, 270 Quest Points *THE WORLD WAKES **Watchtower, Legends' Quest, Regicide, Eadgar's Ruse, Monkey Madness, Troll Romance, Roving Elves, Ghosts Ahoy, Mountain Daughter, Between a Rock..., The Feud, Desert Treasure, Mourning's Ends Part I, Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, A Tail of Two Cats, Mourning's Ends Part II, Rum Deal, Making History, Spirits of the Elid, Devious Minds, The Hand in the Sand, Enakhra's Lament, Cabin Fever, Recipe for Disaster, Swan Song, Royal Trouble, Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen, Lunar Diplomacy, The Slug Menace, My Arm's Big Adventure, Enlightened Journey, Animal Magnetism, Contact!, Cold War, The Fremennik Isles, The Great Brain Robbery, What Lies Below, Olaf's Quest, Dream Mentor, Grim Tales, The Path of Glouphrie, Back to My Roots, Dealing with Scabaras, As a First Resort, Catapult Construction, Miniquest: Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok, Kennith's Concerns, TokTz-Ket-Dill, Smoking Kills, Rocking Out, Meeting History, Defender of Varrock, While Guthix Sleeps, The Temple at Senntisten, Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift, A Void Dance, The Void Stares Back, The Branches of Darkmeyer, Ritual of the Mahjarrat, The Firemaker's Curse, Complete Conquest tutorial, 55 Summoning, 63 Thieving, 65 Farming, 65 Herblore, 65 Hunter, 67 Slayer, 70 Construction, 70 Fletching, 76 Constitution, 76 Crafting, 77 Agility, 78 Attack, 80 Magic *Plague's End **Regicide, Catapult Construction, Roving Elves, Mourning's Ends Part I, Mourning's Ends Part II, Within the Light, 70 Fletching, 75 Summoning, 75 Herblore, 75 Agility, 75 Construction, 75 Ranged, 75 Crafting, 75 Dungeoneering *Sliske's Endgame **Watchtower, Legends' Quest, Regicide, Eadgar's Ruse, Monkey Madness, Troll Romance, Roving Elves, Ghosts Ahoy, Mountain Daughter, Between a Rock..., The Feud, Desert Treasure, Mourning's Ends Part I, Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, A Tail of Two Cats, Mourning's Ends Part II, Rum Deal, Making History, Spirits of the Elid, Devious Minds, The Hand in the Sand, Enakhra's Lament, Cabin Fever, Recipe for Disaster, Swan Song, Royal Trouble, Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen, Lunar Diplomacy, The Slug Menace, My Arm's Big Adventure, Enlightened Journey, Animal Magnetism, Contact!, Cold War, The Fremennik Isles, The Great Brain Robbery, What Lies Below, Olaf's Quest, Dream Mentor, Grim Tales, The Path of Glouphrie, Back to My Roots, Dealing with Scabaras, As a First Resort, Catapult Construction, Miniquest: Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok, Kennith's Concerns, TokTz-Ket-Dill, Smoking Kills, Rocking Out, Meeting History, Defender of Varrock, While Guthix Sleeps, Glorious Memories, The Temple at Senntisten, Blood Runs Deep, Nomad's Requiem, Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift, A Void Dance, The Void Stares Back, The Branches of Darkmeyer, Ritual of the Mahjarrat, The Firemaker's Curse, Carnillean Rising, Koschei's Troubles, The World Wakes, One of a Kind, Fate of the Gods, The Mighty Fall, Plague's End, Heart of Stone, Dishonor among Thieves, Hero's Welcome, The Light Within, Nomad's Elegy, Kindred Spirits, Children of Mah, Complete Conquest tutorial, Fremennik Province easy-hard tasks (achievements), Complete Otto Godblessed's training activities, 63 Thieving, 65 Farming, 65 Hunter, 70 Fletching, 74 Summoning, 75 Dungeoneering, 75 Ranged, 75 Construction, 78 Constitution, 79 Attack, 80 Prayer, 80 Woodcutting, 80 Crafting, 80 Agility, 80 Divination, 80 Slayer, 80 Herblore, 81 Magic *ELITE DUNGEONS **Rum Deal, Cabin Fever, The Great Brain Robbery, Rocking Out, A Clockwork Syringe, Impressing the Locals, Temple of Aminishi, Pieces of Hate, 61 Slayer, 65 Summoning, 74 Smithing, 81 Construction, 83 Agility, 85 Thieving Toolbelt *Magic watering can - Fairy Tale III - Battle at Orks Rift *Fungicide shaker - Slayer Masters, 60,000gp, 57 Slayer *Slayer bell - Slayer Masters, 150gp *Crystal chime - The Path of Glouphrie *Ouroboros pouch - Raise Jayene Kliyn to level 99 in Temple Trekking *Other Slayer items - Each costs 500 Slayer Points along with req **Bonecrusher - 62 Dung., 34K tokens **Seedicide - Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza, 2200 Renown *Charming imp - 73 Dung., 100K tokens *Herbicide - 62 Dung., 34K tokens *Inventor's tools, bag of materials, and charge pack are Invention Quest Sagas *Desert: 73 Hunter, 70 Magic, 70 Thieving, 64 Construction **4. Spirits of the Elid **5. Contact! **6. Dealing with Scabaras - The Feud, 60 Thieving **7. Smoking Kills **8. Missing My Mummy **10. Crocodile Tears - Spirits of the Elid, Missing My Mummy, Dealing with Scabaras, Rank 3 Menaphos reputation, bring Leela to Senliten's tomb, 73 Hunter **11. Do No Evil - Dealing with Scabaras, Desert Treasure, Missing My Mummy, Freeing King Awowogei, Smoking Kills, Animal Magnetism, 64 Construction, 70 Magic, 70 Thieving **12. Our Man in the North - Crocodile Tears, Do No Evil, Rank 6 Menaphos reputation **13. 'Phite Club - Our Man in the North, Rank 9 Menaphos reputation *Dragonkin: 81 Magic, 77 Agility, 76 Crafting, 74 Summoning, 65 Farming, 65 Herblore, 62 Slayer, 60 Thieving, 60 Divination, 55 Hunter **1. A Tail of Two Cats **2. While Guthix Sleeps - 270 QP, Defender of Varrock, Dream Mentor, The Hand in the Sand, Legends' Quest, Mourning's Ends Part II, The Path of Glouphrie, Recipe for Disaster, Swan Song, Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok, 55 Hunter, 60 Thieving, 65 Farming, 65 Herblore, 75 Magic **3. Ritual of the Mahjarrat - Enakhra's Lament, Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift, Rocking Out, The Slug Menace, A Tail of Two Cats, The Temple at Senntisten, While Guthix Sleeps, 76 Crafting, 77 Agility **5. One of a Kind - A Tail of Two Cats, The World Wakes, Ritual of the Mahjarrat, 74 Summoning, 81 Magic **6. Hero's Welcome - Lunar Diplomacy, One of a Kind, Ritual of the Mahjarrat, Complete Otto Godblessed's training activities, 60 Divination, 62 Slayer **7. Sliske's Endgame - Children of Mah, Hero's Welcome, One of a Kind, Kindred Spirits, Nomad's Elegy *Druid's Circles **2. Eadgar's Ruse *Gnome: 64 Agility, 64 Thieving, 56 Slayer **2. Monkey Madness **4. The Path of Glouphrie - 56 Slayer **5. The Prisoner of Glouphrie - The Path of Glouphrie, Roving Elves, 64 Agility, 64 Thieving *Enchanted Key: 80 Agility, 80 Crafting, 80 Divination, 80 Herblore, 80 Prayer, 80 Slayer, 80 Woodcutting **1. Making History **2. Meeting History - Making History **3. The Light Within - Fate of the Gods, Meeting History, Plague's End, The Temple at Senntisten, The World Wakes, 80 Agility, 80 Crafting, 80 Divination, 80 Herblore, 80 Prayer, 80 Slayer, 80 Woodcutting *Monkey: 70 Magic, 70 Thieving, 64 Construction **1. Monkey Madness **2. Recipe for Disaster - Monkey Madness **3. Do No Evil - Dealing with Scabaras, Desert Treasure, Missing My Mummy, Freeing King Awowogei, Smoking Kills, Animal Magnetism, 64 Construction, 70 Magic, 70 Thieving *Penguin: **1. Cold War **2. Hunt for Red Raktuber - Cold War **3. Some Like It Cold - Hunt for Red Raktuber **4. Back to the Freezer - Some Like It Cold *Pirate: 74 Smithing, 74 Thieving, 61 Slayer **2. Rum Deal **3. Cabin Fever - Rum Deal **4. The Great Brain Robbery - Cabin Fever **5. Rocking Out - The Great Brain Robbery, 63 Thieving **6. A Clockwork Syringe - Rocking Out, 61 Slayer, 65 Summoning, 74 Smithing, 74 Thieving *Signature Hero **8. Carnillean Rising **9. Heart of Stone - Carnillean Rising **10. Nomad's Elegy - Dishonor among Thieves, Heart of Stone, The Mighty Fall, Nomad's Requiem, The Void Stares Back, While Guthix Sleeps, Blood Runs Deep, 75 Construction **11. Deadliest Catch - 67 Hunter, 70 Thieving **12. Kindred Spirits - 60 Herblore *Sixth Age: **1. Fate of the Gods - The World Wakes, The Firemaker's Curse, Ritual of the Mahjarrat, 67 Summoning, 73 Agility, 75 Divination, 76 Slayer, 79 Magic **2. Heart of Stone - Carnillean Rising **3. Children of Mah - Dishonor among Thieves, The Light Within, Koschei's Troubles **4. Sliske's Endgame - Children of Mah, Hero's Welcome, One of a Kind, Kindred Spirits, Nomad's Elegy *Gods: **1. The World Wakes - Ritual of the Mahjarrat, The Void Stares Back, The Branches of Darkmeyer, The Firemaker's Curse **7. Fate of the Gods - The World Wakes, The Firemaker's Curse, Ritual of the Mahjarrat, 67 Summoning, 73 Agility, 75 Divination, 76 Slayer, 79 Magic **9. The Mighty Fall - My Arm's Big Adventure, Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok, 69 Slayer, 78 Constitution, 79 Attack **10. Dishonor among Thieves **12. Hero's Welcome - Lunar Diplomacy, One of a Kind, Ritual of the Mahjarrat, Complete Otto Godblessed's training activities, 60 Divination, 62 Slayer **13. The Light Within - Fate of the Gods, Meeting History, Plague's End, The Temple at Senntisten, The World Wakes, 80 Agility, 80 Crafting, 80 Divination, 80 Herblore, 80 Prayer, 80 Slayer, 80 Woodcutting **14. Nomad's Elegy - Dishonor among Thieves, Heart of Stone, The Mighty Fall, Nomad's Requiem, The Void Stares Back, While Guthix Sleeps, Blood Runs Deep, 75 Construction **15. Children of Mah - Dishonor among Thieves, The Light Within, Koschei's Troubles **16. Sliske's Endgame - Children of Mah, Hero's Welcome, One of a Kind, Kindred Spirits, Nomad's Elegy *Temple Knight: **3. The Slug Menace **4. While Guthix Sleeps - 270 QP, Defender of Varrock, Dream Mentor, The Hand in the Sand, Legends' Quest, Mourning's Ends Part II, The Path of Glouphrie, Recipe for Disaster, Swan Song, Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok, 55 Hunter, 60 Thieving, 65 Farming, 65 Herblore, 75 Magic **5. Ritual of the Mahjarrat - Enakhra's Lament, Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift, Rocking Out, The Slug Menace, A Tail of Two Cats, The Temple at Senntisten, While Guthix Sleeps, 76 Crafting, 77 Agility *Sea Slug: **2. The Slug Menace **3. Kennith's Concerns - The Slug Menace **4. Salt in the Wound - Kennith's Concerns *Void Knights: **2. A Void Dance - 48 Summoning **3. The Void Stares Back - A Void Dance, Complete Conquest tutorial, 80 Magic, 78 Attack, 70 Construction, 55 Summoning *Elf: **4. Regicide **5. Roving Elves - Regicide **6. Mourning's Ends Part I - Roving Elves **7. Mourning's Ends Part II - Mourning's Ends Part I **8. Within the Light - Mourning's Ends Part II, 69 Agility, 70 Fletching, 75 Ranged **9. Plague's End - Making History, Catapult Construction, Within the Light, 75 Agility, 75 Construction, 75 Crafting, 75 Dungeoneering, 75 Herblore, 75 Ranged, 75 Summoning *Fairy Tale: **2. Fairy Tale II - 49 Farming, 57 Herblore **3. Fairy Tale III - Fairy Tale II, 54 Farming *Fremennik: **4. Royal Trouble **5. Lunar Diplomacy **6. The Fremennik Isles **7. Dream Mentor - Lunar Diplomacy, Eadgar's Ruse **8. Glorious Memories - Royal Trouble, The Fremennik Isles, Mountain Daughter **9. Blood Runs Deep - Dream Mentor, Glorious Memories, Horror from the Deep, Fremennik Province easy-hard tasks (and rewards claimed), 65 Slayer *Fremennik Sagas: **1. Three's Company unabridged **2. Vengeance **3. Thok It to 'Em **4. Nadir **5. Thok Your Block Off - 71 Dungeoneering *Mysteries of the Mahjarrat: **2. Missing My Mummy **3. The Curse of Arrav - Defender of Varrock, Troll Romance, Missing My Mummy, Fully restore Senliten, 66 Thieving **4. The Temple at Senntisten - Desert Treasure, Devious Minds, The Curse of Arrav **5. Ritual of the Mahjarrat - Enakhra's Lament, Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift, Rocking Out, The Slug Menace, A Tail of Two Cats, The Temple at Senntisten, While Guthix Sleeps, 76 Crafting, 77 Agility *The Rise of Lucien: **2. While Guthix Sleeps - 270 QP, Defender of Varrock, Dream Mentor, The Hand in the Sand, Legends' Quest, Mourning's Ends Part II, The Path of Glouphrie, Recipe for Disaster, Swan Song, Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok, 55 Hunter, 60 Thieving, 65 Farming, 65 Herblore, 75 Magic **3. Ritual of the Mahjarrat - Enakhra's Lament, Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift, Rocking Out, The Slug Menace, A Tail of Two Cats, The Temple at Senntisten, While Guthix Sleeps, 76 Crafting, 77 Agility *Curse of Arrav: **2. Defender of Varrock - What Lies Below **3. The Curse of Arrav - Defender of Varrock, Troll Romance, Missing My Mummy, Fully restore Senliten, 66 Thieving **4. Ritual of the Mahjarrat - Enakhra's Lament, Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift, Rocking Out, The Slug Menace, A Tail of Two Cats, The Temple at Senntisten, While Guthix Sleeps, 76 Crafting, 77 Agility *Other Mahjarrat: **3. Desert Treasure **4. Enakhra's Lament **5. The General's Shadow miniquest - The Curse of Zaros **6. Nadir saga **7. Koschei's Troubles - Blood Runs Deep, Ritual of the Mahjarrat **8. Mahjarrat Memories - Koschei's Troubles, 60 Divination *Myreque: **7. The Branches of Darkmeyer - Legends' Quest, 70 Fletching, 70 Magic, 67 Slayer, 63 Farming, 63 Agility **8. The Lord of Vampyrium - The Branches of Darkmeyer, 79 Construction, 78 Slayer, 76 Hunter **9. River of Blood - The Lord of Vampyrium, Defender of Varrock, 80 Herblore, 80 Constitution, 78 Attack, 78 Ranged, 78 Magic, 75 Fletching *The Return of Zaros: **2. Desert Treasure **3. The Temple at Senntisten - Desert Treasure, Devious Minds, The Curse of Arrav **4. The World Wakes - Ritual of the Mahjarrat, The Void Stares Back, The Branches of Darkmeyer, The Firemaker's Curse **5. Fate of the Gods - The World Wakes, The Firemaker's Curse, Ritual of the Mahjarrat, 67 Summoning, 73 Agility, 75 Divination, 76 Slayer, 79 Magic *Rise of the Red Axe: **2. Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf **3. Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf - Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, Between a Rock..., 61 Hunter **4. King of the Dwarves - Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf, My Arm's Big Adventure **5. Birthright of the Dwarves - King of the Dwarves, 80 Mining, 82 Smithing *Sliske: **2. Dishonor among Thieves **3. Nomad's Elegy - Dishonor among Thieves, Heart of Stone, The Mighty Fall, Nomad's Requiem, The Void Stares Back, While Guthix Sleeps, Blood Runs Deep, 75 Construction **4. Kindred Spirits - 60 Herblore **5. Children of Mah - Dishonor among Thieves, The Light Within, Koschei's Troubles **6. Sliske's Endgame - Children of Mah, Hero's Welcome, One of a Kind, Kindred Spirits, Nomad's Elegy *Tales of the Arc: **1. Impressing the Locals **2. Flag Fall **3. Head of the Family - 90 Woodcutting, 90 Fishing, 91 Cooking **4. Spiritual Enlightenment - Complete the Port voyage "Meet the Assassin", 90 Slayer **5. Jed Hunter - Deadliest Catch, Flag Fall, Spiritual Enlightenment, Head of the Family, 90 Hunter, 91 Crafting **6. Eye for an Eye - Jed Hunter, discover Cyclosis in Ports, 90 Mining **7. Harbinger - Eye for an Eye **8. Tuai Leit's Own - Harbinger, 86 Farming, 90 Divination **9. Ghosts from the Past - Harbinger **10. Damage Control - Harbinger **11. Final Destination - Tuai Leit's Own *Thieves' Guild capers: **2. Lost Her Marbles **3. A Guild of Our Own - 62 Thieving *Troll: **3. Eadgar's Ruse **4. Troll Romance **5. My Arm's Big Adventure - Eadgar's Ruse, The Feud, 60% favor in Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup **6. The Mighty Fall - My Arm's Big Adventure, Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok, 69 Slayer, 78 Constitution, 79 Attack *TzHaar: **1. TokTz-Ket-Dill **2. The Elder Kiln - 75 Magic **3. The Brink of Extinction - The Elder Kiln, 80 Defense, 80 Smithing *Wise Old Man: **1. Swan Song **2. Love Story - Swan Song, Freeing Sir Amik Varze, 77 Magic, 68 Construction Max Quest Skill Requirements *80 Herblore *80 Slayer *85 Thieving *80 Divination *75 Summoning *76 Hunter *83 Agility *81 Construction *78 Ranged *65 Farming *81 Magic *75 Fletching *80 Crafting *82 Smithing *80 Mining *80 Woodcutting *75 Dungeoneering *80 Constitution *80 Defense *79 Attack *80 Prayer Quests Left Incomplete Quests by Year *2005: Mountain Daughter, Between a Rock..., Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, Making History, Spirits of the Elid *2006: Royal Trouble, Enlightened Journey *2007: Contact!, Cold War, The Fremennik Isles, Olaf's Quest, Grim Tales, Back to My Roots *2008: Dealing with Scabaras, As a First Resort, TokTz-Ket-Dill, Smoking Kills, Meeting History *2009: In Pyre Need, Glorious Memories, Hunt for Red Raktuber, Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf, Within the Light, Blood Runs Deep *2010: Nomad's Requiem, A Void Dance, The Void Stares Back, Do No Evil *2011: King of the Dwarves, A Clockwork Syringe, Deadliest Catch, Salt in the Wound, The Branches of Darkmeyer *2012: The Firemaker's Curse, The Elder Kiln, Carnillean Rising, Some Like It Cold, The Brink of Extinction *2013: The World Wakes, Birthright of the Dwarves *2014: One of a Kind, Fate of the Gods, The Mighty Fall, Plague's End, Heart of Stone *2015: Dishonor among Thieves, Dimension of Disaster, Hero's Welcome, The Light Within, The Lord of Vampyrium, Nomad's Elegy, River of Blood, Kindred Spirits, Children of Mah, Impressing the Locals, Sliske's Endgame *2017: Back to the Freezer, Crocodile Tears, Our Man in the North, 'Phite Club, Pieces of Hate, You are It Full Remaining Quest List Coming soon... Crazy Unnecessary Goal Go through all the updates on the wiki and list everything that you wanna do!